Halfling Monk 1
"Size of the body indicates nothing of the depth of the spirit." Ascetic life tempered your endurance, and a doctrine of and helping others tempered your tolerance and compassion. Your kindness and understand you give freely, but your beliefs reserve your wrath and martial arts expertise for the cruel and wicked, especially those who harm the innocent or weak. You wander the world as a righter of wrongs, and an example that the spirit transcends and conquers the material. Character Sheet Character Name: Race: Halfling Class & Level: Monk 1 Background: Acolyte Gender: Alignment: Lawful Good Size: Medium Armor Class: 15 Max HP: 10 (1d8 + 2) Speed: 25 Experience Points: Ability Scores Proficiencies Proficiency Bonus: +2 Saving Throws: Strength +1, Dexterity +5 Skills: Acrobatics + 5, Athletics +1, Insight +4, Medicine +4 Passive Insight: 14 Passive Perception: 12 Tools & Kits: Herbalism kit Weapons: '''Simple weapons, shortswords; melee weapons of these types that lack the two-handed or heavy property are monk weapons for you. '''Languages: Common, Draconic, Halfling Attacks Melee Attack Bonus: +1 Melee Finesse Bonus: +5 Ranged Attack Bonus: +5 Shortsword. Melee Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 6 (1d6 + 3) piercing damage. Unarmed Strike.'' Melee Weapon Attack:'' +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 5 (1d4 +3) bludgeoning damage. Dart. Ranged Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, range 20/60 ft., one target. Hit: 5 (1d4 + 3) piercing damage. Features & Traits Shelter of the Faithful. You and your companions can receive aid at any site dedicated to the Triad or its member deities, especially Ilmater. You must provide any material components for spells cast on your behalf. Those who share your religion support you at a modest lifestyle. Halfling Nimbleness. You can move through the space of any creature that is of a size larget than yours. Lucky. When you roll a 1 on an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, you can reroll the die and use the new roll. Martial Arts. When you use the Attack action with an unarmed strike or a monk weapon on your turn, you can make one unarmed strike as a bonus action. Unarmored Defense. While you wear no armor, and wield no shield, your AC equals 10 + your Dex modifier + your Wis modifier. Equipment Backpack, bedroll, drum, darts (8), crystal (glows in moonlight), healer's kit, herbalism kit, holy symbol (red cord wrapped around wrists and hands), mess kit, monk's vestments and common clothing (grey) pouch, prayer beads, rations (5 day), shortsword, soap, tinderbox, torches (3) waterskin CP: SP: ''' '''GP: PP: Description You spent your formative years in a monastery dedicated to the Triad - Torm, Tyr, and primarily for your order, Ilmater, god of endurance and martyrdom. As a priest, you can perform sacred rites, including counseling and aiding others. Personality Traits: '''You can find common ground between the fiercest enemies, empathizing with them and always working toward peace. '''Ideals: You always try to help those in need, no matter what the personal cost. Bonds: Everything you do is to protect the common folk. Flaws: You place too much trust in those who profess to share your faith. Relationships Order of the Gauntlet. You are a member of the Order of the Gauntlet, seekers of justice who protect others from evildoers. Category:Characters Category:Pregens Category:People Category:Halflings Category:Monks Category:Acolytes